The present invention relates generally to video games, devices, and more particularly to RFID devices integrated in toys used in connection with a video game.
Video games provide a fun and enjoyable environment for many people. Video games allow game players to participate in a variety of simulated activities and also allow game players to perform roles and experience activities that the game players may not be able or desire to experience directly. In general, video games are being provided by way of an electronic device such as a game console and a display such as a television screen. However, video games often lack a physical component by which a game player may touch and hold a representative object associated with video game play or otherwise have a physical object representative of video game play. Merely interacting with a displayed simulated environment may not allow game players to fully relate to game play, with a sharply distinct separation between a game play world and the world physically occupied by the game players.
A physical component to video game play can be provided using a toy identifiable to the video game with for example information of a toy being provided to a video game device, or reader for a video game device, using wireless communications. Unfortunately, some forms of wireless communications may not be appropriate for use, for example due to cost, size, or other issues. Other forms of wireless communications may be useable in some forms, but may face power, bandwidth, reliability, or other issues.